Multi-channel wiring raceway systems have become common practice for installation of power and communication conductors within the same duct. These raceway systems are usually used in an office, commercial, or industrial setting where design, layout, production, seating arrangements, and equipment requirements are constantly changed or upgraded. Flexibility and adaptability in these constantly evolving environments makes the surface mount raceway system the preferred method over conductors installed within the walls of a building. However, when a change or modification is required, the power and/or communication outlets usually must be moved, rearranged or supplemented.
Previous wiring plans and raceway systems, by design, inhibit changes or modifications. In an office environment, each desk, cubicle or seating location requires not only power outlets but also communication outlets, and usually more than one of each. Computers, telephones, facsimile machines, modems, transcriber machines, printers, fans and typewriters are examples of some of the office equipment which requires a plurality of each type of outlet. To accommodate the connectivity needs of the many machines, often many power and communication outlets are positioned at each location. Thus, the ability within the raceway system design to place power and communication outlets where most needed, when required, is of utmost importance.
Previous designs have unsuccessfully addressed the problems and complications with a variety of proposed solutions, none of which increase the ease or speed of installation. Positioning the power outlet along a central axis of the raceway occupies a considerable amount of space in the communication channel, effectively reducing the total capacity thereof. Other designs which position the power outlet box offset from the raceway commonly use a base plate which forms the bottom of the power outlet box and extends laterally across the raceway, covering all of the channels thereof. A major disadvantage of this design includes the inability to safely, functionally connect the power outlet such that it may be sealed and operational while the other channels of the raceway remain easily accessible for routing of cables. Consequently, all other cables which are to be installed have to be fished through, underneath the base plate covering the raceway, or cut and spliced at the junction, rather than being simply laid in the proper channel. This problem is often enhanced when two different installers are required for the power and communication connections.
Other disadvantages include increased time and difficulty of installation, cumbersome to maneuver cables and equipment around the base plate, no electrical power available until the electrical installer and communications installer have completed their jobs, and power conductors not isolated from communication conductors until installation is completed.
Therefore, in the design of raceway systems, more economical, easier to install outlet stations are desired, and improvement in the art of raceway modular power and communication outlets is needed.